


Speed Prompt- Laugh

by super_spangled_starkian



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Gen, Humor, Other characters mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_spangled_starkian/pseuds/super_spangled_starkian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever had the urge to clean your room after seeing the disaster state it's in? And then while cleaning you find something completely random that brings forth heartwarming memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speed Prompt- Laugh

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own Transformers
> 
> P.S. Trying my hand at Transformers terms. I apologize if I misused some

_Ugh…. Paperwork_. Paperwork was the bane of every officer’s existence. Drift could _not_ be happier when his shift finally ended for the day. Rolling his rotator cup around to work out all the kinks he acquired sitting in his office filing not only _his_ work but Rodimus’s as well. As much as Rodimus and he were friends it irritated Drift to no end when Rodimus felt it was too bothersome to do paperwork. Rodimus thought it was more important to pester Ultra Magnus into taking a break and relaxing for awhile, so in the end he’d dump his work load on Drift.

Drift was looking forward to crashing in his personal hub suite in the hall containing the officers’ quarters, _perks of being the TIC of the Lost Light_ , for a few hours. Really with nothing better to do Drift opened up his comm. link “Hey Perceptor got a nano-klik?”

A few kliks later came the reply, “Yes. Is there something you require Drift?”

“No, not really. Just wanted to know when your shift ended. Thought we could catch up. We haven’t been able to talk much lately; I really miss it.”

“I would like that; my shift does not end for another two cycles. I miss our time together as well but it makes sense with how busy our schedules have been.”

“Great! I’m just gonna recharge in my quarters until then. Gimme a holler when you’re free.” With that said Drift cut his comm. link and trekked back to his room. Upon reaching the door, fully intending on taking a nap, Drift pauses in the doorway when it opens and makes a quick change in plans seeing the current state it’s in. Data pads litter the floor, his desk, and his berth because of how much he scours through them; searching for clues that might help them find the Knights of Cybertron. There were also the occasional book files containing Sci-Fi, Fiction, or even Historical novels for whenever Perceptor or Blues spent their downtime with him.

_“Err…. So much for recharging.”_ Looking at the current time Drift figures _“Might as well as clean up while I wait. Am I normally this messy? No wonder why Percy tends to get on my case sometimes about not putting items back in their proper place.”_

Placing his swords _(taking even greater care of hanging his Great Sword)_ upon the racks near his berth Drift takes in a deep intake of air, slowly lets it out, and proceeds to clean his room. Stacking all his data pads in order to making it easier to comb through for any other clues on his desk; and placing the book files back on the shelves in alphabetical order for easy access to whatever he felt like reading.

Drift spotted some more book files peeking out from under his berth, picking them up to put them away he noticed that they were actually from his secret stash of anime and manga collection. Drift absolutely loved these Earth book files and animations for their broad selection of genre and how they were presented for its audience. It was actually common knowledge among the crew that Drift had these; they just did not know where he hid them or how he even got them in the first place. Now that was something Drift had no intention of telling anyone. That was his…. Well _his and Blues_ secret alone.

Drift noticed a small box with its contents spilled out in the corner. Walking over he bent down to pick up the objects and put them back in the box, pausing as he took note of what they were. Photos… Not just any photos either. These photos were of him and Blues while they lived amongst the Knights, while Drift still had the thought process of a Decepticon.

The Blues in the pictures though were of when he was younger. Primus there was even some of when he was still a sparkling. Big green optics _(although with a slight cloudy look to them because of his handicap),_ little servos and peds, and that enormous bright smile that could melt anyone’s spark in happiness. Standing up fully and walking over to the berth with the box of photos Drift slowly sat down and just gazed at the picture in hand; a case of nostalgia hitting him hard.

_Deadlock_ (or Drift as these pacifist cowards called him since it was the name he gave them) _was lying on his stomach in the middle of the Knight’s training room skimming over a data pad containing the basics of swordsmanship skills. Blues was with him only a few feet away studying the toys the Knights had given him to play with._

_Not too long ago it was revealed that because of however much stress his Carrier endured, Blues was born completely blind. Not that this actually made any difference to Blues, all it seem to do is just make him that much more curious about the world around him. So when Drift says that Blues is studying his toys, he means that Blues is groping at them to feel their shape, texture, etc…. Drift was surprised that he didn’t always stick them in his mouth to see what they tasted like. That was probably because Blues somehow remembered the time he stuck that wrench in his mouth that had not been cleaned of the oil smudges on it. The look on Blues face made it impossible to hold back the chuckles, but that was quickly squashed when he started crying._

_Drift chuckled under his breath at the memory. Now while Blues handicap might not have bothered Blues himself, it sure as pit put Drift and the Knights (Drift more so) on edge. They literally watched him like a cyberhawk to ensure he didn’t grab hold of something potentially dangerous or wonder off to Primus knows where unnoticed. Drift chuckled in memory of the time Blues sent all of the Knights in the ENTIRE Citadel into a frenzied panic._

_While in Dai Atlas’s care Blues had managed to sneak away when he became absorbed in his work. The Knights were scurrying all over the place in search of him; while Wing was trying to prevent Drift from tearing Dai Atlas to pieces_ (Drift still blames it all on his over reactive Sire Protocols) _. It wasn’t until two cycles later that Thorn contacted everyone to inform that he had found Blues. **Somehow** Blues had managed to get into the vents and fell into recharge while exploring his new surroundings. It left them all paranoid for a VERY long time, even after they sparkling proofed every square inch of the Knights domain._

_Shaking all the memories that threatened to distract him further, Drift was about to continue where he left off to find a small servo blocking his view. Looking up he came face-to-face with Blues, grunting Drift figured that Blues would simply crawl up onto his back to recharge as he usually did. It stopped surprising him some time ago with Blues odd sleeping arrangements._

_Drift was however not expecting it when he felt Blues little servos on his face, he looked back at Blues again to see a big smile stretching across his face and-_

“Drift are you in here?” came Perceptor’s voice, waking Drift from his reminiscing. Placing the photo down on the berth and glancing over at his doorway finding Perceptor and Blues standing there.

“Oh, hey there guys. Why didn’t either one of you just call me?”

Blues spoke up before Perceptor could “We did. About a dozen time to be exact. You never answered.”

Sheepishly bringing his servo to scratch the back of his helm Drift offered an apology, “Oh geez, I’m sorry guys. I was cleaning and lost track of time.” At the same time Drift was thinking while gazing at Blues _“Primus Blue has gotten so big, he practically reaches my waist now.”_ Drift became puzzled as to why Blues was even there in the first placed and asked him “Hey Blue not that I’m complaining, but I thought you were going to Rewind’s Movie Night?”

“I am. But I thought I’d ask if you two didn’t mind joining me. Percy already said that he’s okay with it if you were since you both made plans to hang out.”

“Sure, it sounds like a plan.”

Blues pumped his fists in the air with glee “Sweet. It’s been way too long since we’ve gotten to do anything together.”

“I know. I was just thinking that when I actually noticed how tall you’ve gotten. Heh, you’re not a shrimp anymore.”

“Of course I’m not. I’m not going to stay a sparkling forever Drift.” Blues armor puffed out and rattled a bit in annoyance.

Chuckling a little and smiling sadly at Blues he said, “I know that squirt. I’m just having a hard time accepting how much time has passed since then. I remember when you used to randomly crawl on my back, snuggling to make yourself comfy, and just fall into recharge as a sparkling.”

Blues couldn’t hide the blush at the memory, “Uh… yeah, Wing told me that I did that a lot.”

“Every chance you got.”

There was an awkward silence for a few kliks before Perceptor broke it “By the way Drift, when we entered your room you were staring intently at something. What was it?”

“Oh, I was just looking at some old photos. I’ll share them with you some other time. Blue don’t look at me like that, if we don’t leave now for Movie Night we’ll be late.”

Huff slightly Blues agreed as the small pseudo family made their way over to Rewind and Chromedome’s room to spend the rest of their off shift together.

While it may break Drift’s spark at the thought of how much Blues has changed, because of the war as well as being a former Wrecker, he will always be that sweet happy sparkling in Drift’s optics. And as for the photo Drift was holding and looking intently at that lie on his berth next to the box, it contained the memory he had been musing over before he was disturbed. This memory is one of the most life changing and treasured memories in his life that Drift will always hold close to his spark.

_Blues first laugh._


End file.
